1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement to a container, such as a pot or jar or the like. It relates more particularly, but not specifically, to containers for cosmetics and perfume.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
Nowadays, one knows the importance of the containers used in perfumery, and especially those sold for skin care creams, such as liposome-base creams, for example. For the consumer, these containers must have an appealing, distinctive appearance, while meeting the basic hygiene or quality requirements.
Known containers commercially available these days are constituted by glass or plastic jars closed by a lid or cap that is generally screwed on the jar body of the jar. But although the current containers are aesthetically appealing, such is not the case with respect to the hygiene of the product in the container, which must kept as impervious as possible. Of course, the manufacturers preferably use caps that are screwed on and which most often include a flexible sealing gasket inserted between the cap and the opening edge of the pot, in order to enable proper closure; but this type of arrangement, in spite of its appearance, is not totally satisfactory. That is why perfumers have thought of providing a cover for the jar filled with cream in order to obtain a perfect sealing before the product is used. But in this case, the cover positioning must be performed by the perfumer after the jar is filled, and before the cap is positioned. This is a supplemental, and therefore costly step for the perfumer. In addition, the positioning of the cover, while the container is already filled with cream, can create dirt and produce bacteria that are prejudicial to the hygiene of the product.
Jars have already been proposed to solve the cover-related problem, such as that disclosed in the French Application No. 83 02469, published as No. 2 540 834, for example, according to which the cover is placed on an independent supplemental part added to a conventional jar.